A Kiss to remember
by Rolayane
Summary: Erza fechou os olhos quando ele lhe passou as mãos quentes pelas pernas longas e sedosas,subindo-lhe a camisa acima das ancas. Ele reteve a respiração. À luz da vela, Erza parecia um anjo – os cabelos vermelhos e macios e a pele levemente bronzeada.


_Não tenho palavras para descrever você, Dani ,apenas sentimentos. E é certo que você faz parte da minha vida e mecoração :3 Quando encontrar a Samara com tererê no cabelo me avisa xD_

 _Espero que agrade não só minha amiga ,mas todos os outros fãs do casal._

* * *

 _ **Essa one-shot pertence à FTJull , que me autorizou traduzi-la pró amigo secreto que umas najas planejaram e me obrigaram participar.**_

 _ **Disclaimer** ; Os personagens inseridos nela pertencem somente à Hiro Mashima ,quem eu admiro muito. O enredo pertence à autora Teresa Medeiros , também quem admiro muito pelo brilhantismo._

 _ **Gêneros** ; Romance._

 _ **Classificação** ; +18 _

_**Avisos** ; A fanfic contém insinuação de sexo._

 _ **Palavras da autora** ; Gostaria de deixar claro muito antes de começarem a leitura que essa one-shot é uma adaptação do livro Um Beijo Inesquecível ,e desde que li tentei encontrar personagens que se encaixassem com os do livro ,assim encontrei em Jellal e Erza o quê precisava . Claro que ocorreram mudanças ,mas nada tão radical. E agora a Isatuli ( como chamo-a ) decidiu traduzir. Espero que o meu radicalismo agrade, boa leitura!_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo único._**

 _Não dispõe o diabo, entre todas as suas armas, de uma flecha que tanto fira o coração como uma doce voz._

 ** _– George Noel Gordon, Lorde Byron_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

O duque de Magnólia tinha casado. Ao princípio da tarde, quando Levy e Erza começaram a percorrer as lojas, toda a Magnólia vibrava com as novidades. Era difícil dizer quais os corações mais destroçados – se os das beldades apaixonadas, se os das ambiciosas mães que haviam alimentado a esperança de caçar para as suas queridinhas um dos mais ricos e cobiçados solteiros da sociedade.

Quando Levy e Erza entraram numa prestigiada loja de tecidos repleta de rolos de deslumbrantes sedas e musselinas, loja essa frequentada por uma multidão de clientes do sexo feminino à espera de fazerem os seus pedidos, imediatamente as conversas se transformaram num murmúrio. Erza recebeu vários olhares diretos, alguns francamente hostis.

Uma das empregadas correu a atendê-las, mostrando, por meio de exclamações desanimadas, o seu desagrado pelo vestido de musselina amarelo-claro que naquela manhã parecera a Erza perfeitamente aceitável. Antes de esta conseguir explicar que não entendia, a mulher, baixa e de cabelo negro, arrebatou-a para dentro de um cubículo com cortinas para ser espetada, medida e picada com uma rudeza que Minerva teria admirado.

Depois de alguns minutos passados suportando a indignidade de ouvir duas desconhecidas discutir em italiano fluente os méritos duvidosos do seu peito, Erza foi deixada por conta própria enquanto as costureiras partiram em busca de um novo pente de alfinetes para a torturar. Ficará em roupa interior, de pé sobre um banquinho, tremendo de frio, quando percebeu de que duas mulheres conversavam do outro lado da cortina, infelizmente sobre si.

A primeira tinha uma voz suave, mas cheia de veneno.

– Acredita que ele se casou com uma campónia pobretana sem dote e sem título? Ouvi até dizer que era uma… – Erza aproximou-se mais da cortina, tentando ouvir o murmúrio sibilante da mulher.

– Não! Não posso crer! – A gargalhada da mulher não teria sido mais incrédula se Jellal tivesse casado com a mulher das limpezas. – Será possível que tenha sido por amor?

A primeira mulher fungou.

– Nem pense. Ouvi dizer que tinham sido apanhados numa situação comprometedora e que ele se viu obrigado a casar com ela contra a sua vontade.

Erza fechou os olhos. As palavras daquela mulher feriam-na profundamente.

– Pelo que ouvi dizer, ele não é homem de ser obrigado a fazer o que não quer.

– Pode ser assim na maioria das circunstâncias, mas quando a honra está em causa, um homem como ele fará tudo para a defender, até sujeitar-se a um casamento inferior.

– Talvez a menina apenas precise de ser um pouco polida.

– Pode polir o que quiser, mas vai acabar sempre com um bocado de carvão, não com um diamante de primeira água.- A voz da mulher mudou para um murmúrio rouco. – Ela nem poderá ter a mínima esperança de o satisfazer. Já se esqueceu de que eu sei por experiência própria como ele é exigente na cama? Vai cansar-se logo dessa plebeia… se é que já não se cansou. E quando se cansar, eu estarei lá. Pode ter ficado com o nome dele, mas com o coração jamais ficará.

Erza , indignada, estava prestes a abrir as cortinas e mostrar àquela megera como podia ser plebeia,quando se ouviu um roçagar de saias no cubículo do lado.

– Ora, Lady Levy – comentou em voz melífluo a mulher que planejava levar para a cama o marido de Erza . - Ignorava que frequentasse esta loja. É um prazer encontrá-la por fim. Eu e o seu primo somos muito amigos.

– Não me diga! – Erza nem teve de imaginar o olhar gélido que Levy lançava às duas mulheres. A temperatura do cubículo baixou de tal forma que esperou ver algum vapor sair-lhe da boca. – Nunca falou de si. Contudo, creio que o ouvi falar do seu marido. E como tem passado ultimamente Lorde Hewitt? Forte e vigoroso, espero.

A voz da mulher perdeu o tom adocicado, tornando-se tão gélida como a de Levy.

– O meu Bertram tem passado muito tempo na nossa casa de campo.

– Não o posso censurar. – Quando a segunda mulher soltou uma exclamação abafada, Levy acrescentou docemente: – O calor do verão, sabe? Agora, se me derem licença, tenho de ir em busca da mulher do meu primo. Mandou-me acompanhá-la para a ajudar a escolher um enxoval apropriado. Está tão envergonhado por ter insistido tanto para se casarem tão depressa, mas não conseguia separar-se dela nem mais um dia. Adora-a, sabem? E está disposto a que não lhe falte nada enquanto puder estragá-la com mimos.

Erza sentiu nas pálpebras lágrimas de gratidão e tristeza. Algures noutra vida, as palavras de Levy poderiam ser verdadeiras.

Quando, pouco depois, Erza saiu do cubículo, encontrou a sua improvável defensora rigidamente sentada numa cadeira de costas direitas,espreitando as gravuras da última moda com ar enfadado.

– Ouvi o que disse àquelas mulheres– disse Erza em voz baixa. – Tenho de lhe agradecer. Levy fechou a revista com força e levantou-se erguendo o queixo com ar de desafio.

– Não o fiz por si. Fi-lo por que beldades de cabeça oca como Eliza Hewitt há anos que me olham com desprezo porque não tive a infelicidade de casar com um velho que se importa menos com a mulher do que com os seus cães premiados.

– Se se refere a Lorde Hewitt, os cães são-lhe certamente mais fiéis do que a mulher.

Levy não sorriu exatamente, mas nos seus olhos surgiu um brilho de satisfação.

– Creio que tem razão. Não podemos censurar o homem por preferir as cadelas de quatro patas.

Erza passou o resto da tarde num turbilhão estonteante. Enquanto ela e Levy passavam do chapeleiro ao perfumista e ao sapateiro, percorrendo o empedrado das ruas , não pôde deixar de pensar no muito que Wendy se divertiria com aquela expedição. Embora Levy não mostrasse o mínimo interesse em comprar o que quer que fosse para si mesma, insistia para queErza se fornecesse de tudo o que havia de melhor – várias toucas enfeitadas com frutos, penas e flores; leques pintados à mão; frascos de perfume de vidro facetado; xailes de caxemira; luvas de pele e meias de seda,sombrinhas com folhos; sabonetes perfumados; sapatinhos em tom pastel e não um, mas dois pares de botinas de carneira; travessas e diademas de filigrana de prata; fitas de cabelo cravejadas de pérolas; até mesmo um escandaloso par de culotes que a dona de uma loja de sedas lhes afirmou ser a última moda dos salões de Magnólia. Todas as compras seriam entregues assim que os comerciantes as pudessem enviar.

Quando saíram de uma encantadora lojinha que vendia apenas rendas, Erza já tinha dores de cabeça só de tentar lembrar-se de todas as compras que haviam feito. Se os seus cálculos estivessem certos, gastaram mais num dia do que todo o rendimento anual.

Ao dirigirem-se para a carruagem que as esperava, segurando cartuchos de pistácios quentes que haviam comprado a um vendedor ambulante, um acendedor de lampiões saiu da obscuridade para acender as luzes da cidade. A claridade suave refletia-se nas montras, tornando ainda mais apetecíveis os artigos expostos.

Quando passaram por uma loja de brinquedos esplendidamente decorada, Erza parou e soltou uma exclamação maravilhada. Na montra encontrava-se uma boneca de porcelana vestida de folhos e renda com as faces gorduchas pintadas de cor-de-rosa. Do apanhado de caracóis loiros ao nariz arrebitado e aos sapatinhos de pele.

Levy espreitou a montra.

– O que é?

– Estava pensando como a minha irmãzinha gostaria de ter aquela boneca – respondeu Erza passando os dedos pelo vidro sem o notar.

Levy encolheu os ombros.

– Pois então compre-a.

– Não posso abusar mais da generosidade do duque. Tem sido muito extravagante. Levy lançou-lhe um olhar estranho.

– O Jellal não é avarento. Pode recusar-lhe o seu perdão, mas nunca a sua bolsa. Se não consegue um, pode aproveitar a outra. – Levy tocou também no vidro com uma expressão curiosamente triste. – Foi uma das poucas lições que o meu pai me ensinou.

Quase uma hora depois, Erza saiu da loja de brinquedos carregada de presentes para a irmã. Recusara-se a que lhe levassem as coisas a casa, por não querer confiá-las a outras mãos senão as suas.

Quando se aproximaram da carruagem, Levy parou tão repentinamente que Erza quase chocou com ela. Enquanto um dos criados saltava do assento para pegar nos embrulhos, Erza espreitou por cima do ombro de Levy e viu o marquês de encostado a um candeeiro com o chapéu alto na mão e uma bengala brilhante debaixo do braço.

Endireitou-se fazendo-lhe uma graciosa vénia.

– Vossa Graça, Lady Levy. Vi a carruagem quando saí do meu alfaiate e pensei em esperar para vos desejar uma boa noite.

– Boa noite também para o senhor. – Levy passou por ele e aceitou a mão do lacaio para subir para a carruagem. – Se está aqui ,imagino que meu primo regressou são e salvo da sua pequena aventura, e duvido que o verá frequentemente.

– Sim e pelo contrário – declarou Gajeel afastando o lacaio para ser ele mesmo a ajudar Erza a subir para a carruagem. – Com o duque de volta tenho a intenção de a ir aborrecer mais vezes.

– Não deve ser muito difícil para si. – Levy olhou em frente enquanto o lacaio segurava a porta. – Certamente que o meu primo ficará encantado por recebê-lo.

Gajeel olhou para o perfil dela, alisando a aba do chapéu entre o indicador e o polegar.

– E a senhora? Não ficaria também encantada por receber-me?

Antes que ela lhe pudesse responder, a carruagem pôs-se em movimento.

– Que homem insuportável – resmungou Levy, tirando as luvas e batendo com elas no colo.

Intrigada tanto pelas manchas de cor nas faces de Levy como pela sua rara explosão de paixão, Erza debruçou-se da janela e viu que Gajeel continuava a olhá-las com o chapéu nas mãos.

Quando chegaram a Hall, Cody esperava-as no vestíbulo.

– Sua Graça deseja receber a senhora no escritório – informou ele a Levy , entregando a sua peliça e o regalo a um criado. O coração de Erza deu um salto. Talvez Jellal deixasse por fim de fingir não sentir nada.

\- Diga que estou esperando em seu escritório. - Levy ordenou Cody e seguiu sozinha ,deixando Erza na companhia do jovem medroso.

* * *

 _O diabo chegara a Magnólia._

 _Não viera puxado por quatro cavalos brancos, nem numa explosão de enxofre, mas na angélica figura de cabelos azulados de Jellal Fernandes , sétimo duque de Magnólia._

Atravessava os corredores de mármore da mansão palaciana a que havia chamado lar nos últimos vinte e um anos, seguido de dois mastins malhados, de porte leonino, só equiparado ao seu. Imobilizou os cães com um gesto negligente da mão e, logo a seguir, empurrou a porta do escritório e encostou-se à ombreira, perguntando a si próprio quanto tempo a prima iria fingir não reparar que ele ali estava.

Durante alguns minutos, a caneta continuou a arranhar o livro das contas até que o traço de um « t» particularmente violento deixou na página um feio borrão de tinta. Desapontada, a jovem suspirou e olhou-o por cima da armação metálica dos óculos.

– Estou a ver que Makarov não conseguiu ensinar-lhe boas maneiras.

– Pelo contrário – replicou Jellal com um sorriso indolente. – Fui eu quem lhe ensinou alguma coisa. Dizem até que ele abdicou depois de Laxus só para se ver livre de mim.

– Agora que voltou para Magnólia, deveria pensar em juntar-se a ele no exílio. Quando Jellal atravessou a sala, a prima tomou a rígida posição de um manequim de costureira.

Era estranho que Levy fosse a única mulher em Magnólia que não parecia deslocada atrás do esplendor de cabedal e mogno de uma secretária. Como sempre, evitava usar as cores pastel e os brancos virginais tão na moda, preferindo os imponentes tons de verde-floresta e cor de vinho. Penteava-se puxando o cabelo atrás e prendendo-o num carrapito simples que lhe acentuava a elegância da testa.

– Por favor, minha prima, não amue – murmurou, inclinando-se para lhe beijar a face. – Posso suportar a censura do mundo, mas a sua transpassa-me o coração.

– Talvez, se o tivesse. – Inclinou a face para receber o beijo, já com uma expressão mais doce. – Soube que tinha regressado hoje. Suponho que tenha ficado novamente com aquele patife do Redfox.

Ignorando o cadeirão de couro diante da secretária, Jellal deu a volta e empoleirou-se no canto desta, mais próximo da prima.

– Sabe que ele nunca lhe perdoou por ter rompido o noivado? Afirma que a prima lhe partiu o coração e lançou calúnias cruéis sobre o caráter dele.

– O problema não foi o caráter do seu amigo, foi a falta dele.

– Contudo, já passaram anos e nenhum de vós se casou. Sempre achei bastante… curioso.

Levy retirou os óculos e lançou ao primo um olhar gélido.

– Prefiro viver sem um homem a casar com um. - Como se percebesse de que tinha revelado de mais, voltou a pôr os óculos e ocupou-se em limpar o excesso de tinta do bico da caneta. – Tenho a certeza de que as leviandades de Gajeel nada são, quando comparadas com as suas..

Jellal lançou-lhe um olhar repreensivo.

– Quando deixará de dar ouvidos às más-línguas? Ganhei a mansão ancestral a outro e magoei um único coração que afinal era muito menos inocente do que me tinha feito crer. - Levy abanou a cabeça.

– Qualquer mulher suficientemente tola para lhe confiar o coração tem aquilo que merece...por assim dizer Erza.

– Pode troçar de mim, se quiser, mas, de minha esposa..

– Devia pensar em voltar para casa de uma vez por todas – disse Levy. – O meu pai já morreu há mais de seis anos , e , estamos sozinhas. Sua esposa o quer aqui.

Jellal abanou a cabeça com um sorriso perpassado de amargura.

– Há fantasmas que não conseguem descansar. E tome isso como um castigo para ela.

– Bem sei – disse ela com um olhar distante. - Acho que prolongou muito, deves falar com ela. - Nos lábios dele surgiu um sorriso; este aprofundou-lhe a covinha da face direita que sempre assustava os seus opositores nas mesas de jogo e no campo de batalha.– Miss Scarlet parece sentir sua falta.

\- ,prima ,Fernandes...

\- Oh perdoe-me. - ela cou-u diante dele e se levantou - parece sentir sua falta.

Jellal encolheu os ombros.

– Então chame-a, vou lhe receber como se deve.

Levy pousou a mão no peito e olhou para ele.

– Como o primo é romântico. Sinto o coração enternecido.

– E a prima é uma incorrigível rabugenta – retorquiu , torcendo o seu elegante nariz. Levantou-se e esse movimento natural fez com que os dois mastins se pusessem em sentido.

Levy esperou que ele chegasse à cadeira com os cães atrás, antes de dizer em voz baixa:

– Continuo sem perceber, Jellal. Erza confessou ,pediu perdão. Porque deseja reclamá-la quando tem uma dezena de mulheres para tomar propriedade?

Ele hesitou com uma expressão desolada no olhar.

– Ela se aproveitou de mim quando perdi a memória , mentiu sermos noivos. Se casou comigo quando não me lembrava nem de meu nome para não perder a escritura de Fairy Tail , uma propriedade que pertence inteiramente à mim. Isso é um crime, e como lhe disse ,é um castigo ser minha esposa.

\- Não acredito nesses teus motivos ,primo. Acho até que esse seu coraçãozinho bate enfim..

Ele retorquiu.

\- Meu coração sempre bateu, Levy.

\- Se bem me lembro nunca por uma mulher. - provocou-o - Erza pode ter mentido, mas não sabia quem eras..ela desejava salvar a irma e..

Jellal interropeu-a sentindo amargura.

\- Acho que minha prima deveria se preocupar em como se desculpar com Gajeel do que com minha esposa ,não acha?

Levy fechou os olhos.

\- Se assim quiser - E depois de lhe fazer uma reverência impecável, fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando-o com a testa franzida, a refletir.

* * *

Erza entrou no escritório e encontrou Jellal sentado à monstruosa secretária de mogno, rodeado de várias pilhas de livros de contas e papéis. Sentiu-se aliviada ao ver que os cães não andavam por ali. Apesar de ele lhe haver garantido que não passavam de gigantes bondosos, ela continuava a suspeitar que os animais sentiam um secreto desejo de lhe arrancar um pé para o enterrarem no solário.

Jellal tinha atirado descuidadamente o casaco para cima do tamborete mais próximo e vestia apenas o colete amarrotado, tendo ainda arregaçado as mangas. Erza observou-lhe disfarçadamente o rosto, pensando que o conhecia muito mal. Não era a pessoa que ela inventara, mas sim um homem complicado, moldado por boas e más influências. Apenas desejava que isso a fizesse desejá-lo menos, e não mais.

Embora pudesse jurar não ter feito qualquer ruído, ele levantou subitamente os olhos e apanhou-a a observá-lo. Imediatamente, afivelou a máscara agradável que ela começava a detestar.

– Então já voltou das suas compras? Julgo que encontrou tudo o que precisava.

– E o senhor de sua viajem – disse Erza enigmaticamente, aproximando-se para se sentar na cadeira de couro diante da secretária.

– Bom, talvez isto ajude a mitigar o seu desapontamento. – Jellal debruçou-se sobre a secretária e entregou-lhe uma folha dobrada de pergaminho. – Feliz aniversário!

\- Erza pestanejou, apanhada completamente de surpresa.

– Com certeza não esperava de que eu me esquecesse, não?

– Para ser franca, fui eu que me esqueci. Certamente não esperava que se lembrasse. – Baixou timidamente os olhos. – Ou que me oferecesse um presente.

– Vá lá – disse ele, fazendo sinal com a cabeça em direção ao papel. – Abra.

Erza desdobrou o documento de aspeto oficial e passou a vista pela caligrafia elegante, sem saber muito bem para o que estava a olhar.

– É a escritura de Fairy Tail – explicou Jellal. – Encontrei-a ontem de manhã quando cheguei e andava a remexer nos papéis do escritório do meu pai. Hoje, enquanto esteve fora, chamei o advogado e mandei pôr a casa e as terras em seu nome. Nunca mais terá de se preocupar por Wendy e Juvia não terem um teto onde se abrigarem. Ninguém lhes pode tirar, nem sequer os meus herdeiros. Os seus herdeiros. - Erza continuou a olhar para o papel sem nada descortinar, recusando-se a levantar a cabeça enquanto houvesse perigo de ele a ver chorar. – Pensei que lhe agradasse – disse ele em voz baixa. – Teria preferido um par de brincos de esmeraldas? Um colar de brilhantes?

Erza enterrou as unhas no papel.

– Voltou ontem ? E não, obrigada, senhor. Já foi mais do que generoso comigo.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

– Tolices. Provavelmente haverá quem diga que o merece. - Erza ergueu bruscamente a cabeça e olhou-o incrédula, enquanto desfilavam pela sua mente as imagens da noite núpcias passada nos braços dele. Na cama dele. – Pelos seus expedientes, claro – acrescentou com um brilho nos olhos que denunciava o que exatamente estava a pensar. – Correu um risco enorme por uma mansão velha e em ruínas.

– Uma mansão em ruínas que o senhor estava desejoso de reclamar para si próprio. Ou esqueceu-se do que o levou a Fairy Tail? Certamente não foi para nos cumprimentar e se lembrar de que um dia morou ali com a senhora sua mãe.

Jellal encostou-se na cadeira, mostrando dificuldade em manter a sua máscara de afabilidade.

– A senhora minha mãe não é da sua conta.

Erza levantou-se amarrotando o papel.

– E certamente também não era da sua. Se o fora, não a teria deixado morrer sem a perdoar.

\- Não acho que alguém que venderá o próprio filho merecesse perdão. - Ele ralhou. - És minha mulher,Erza ,devê-me o mínimo de respeito.

\- Peço do mesmo ,senhor.

\- Espera que eu lhe dê respeito depois de tudo que fez? -Ela não respondeu - Se me recordo bem recebi uma carta de uma mulher pertinente, revelando em tom grosseiro a morte de minha mãe.

\- Não fui grosseira, eu..

\- Não me corte , isso é muito feio para uma dama. - Ele inclinou o rosto como um sorriso fraco. - Continuando, na carta que lhe enviei dizia claramente que reclamaria Fairy Tail como minha, mas não me lembro que havia dito na carta que colocaria a senhorita ,sua irmã e criadas na rua. - Erza arregalou os olhos e Jellal se sentiu satisfeito por dentro. Gostava de provocá-la. Erza parecia um anjo para si quando intimidada. _Parecia um anjo em todos os momentos_ \- Embora tenha essa lembrança ,não possuo consciência do que me aconteceu depois ,só de que meses atrás acordei na escadaria de uma catedral , noivo. Posso lhe pedir ,minha adorada ,que refresque minha memória?

Erza engoliu em seco.

\- Encontrei vosso senhor, meu marido, desacordado no bosque. - A voz dela iniciou-se fraca. - O senhor acordou sem se lembrar do próprio nome ,e eu em desespero menti ser meu noivo e lhe dei outro nome. - Erza fechou os olhos - Deixei que ficasse em minha casa ,menti sobre sua vida conosco,planejei nosso casamento e no dia da cerimônia o senhor recebeu uma pancada na cabeça e ...

\- Estou me lembrando. - Ele sussurrou sem tirar os olhos do corpo encohido em sua frente. - Se não me falha a memória, minha esposa odiava Jellal Fernandes. Como é saber que será minha eternamente? Espero que esteja sendo doloroso, afinal é um castigo pertencer à mim.

\- Sinto em decepciona-lo ,mas não é de um todo ruim. – Murmurou e para disfarçar a raiva e a incredulidade,Erza olhou em volta para observar o quarto. Os aposentos do duque eram ainda mais luxuosos do que os seus. A cama enorme era gémea da sua, mas as cortinas de veludo azul-escuro estavam presas aos cantos com cordões dourados. Embora Jellal estivesse despenteado e com os olhos pesados, o resto estava intacto. – Então são estes os seus aposentos – ela murmurou observando o lume que crepitava na lareira de mármore negro, a claraboia em cúpula revestida de vitrais, as colunas de jaspe, o espelho alto e giratório com moldura dourada aos pés da cama.

– São os aposentos do meu tio – disse Jellal em tom categórico surpreso com a mudança de assunto. Ao ver o ar surpreendido de Erza acrescentou: – Levy tem sido a única ocupante desde que ele morreu há seis anos. Estive mais de dez anos no exército. Nas ocasiões em que vinha a Magnólia preferia ficar na casa de Gajeel. - Ela atreveu-se a esboçar um tímido sorriso.

– Não creio que estivesse na infantaria, pois não?

– Era oficial – informou-a delicadamente.

Erza conseguiu reprimir o impulso de se pôr em sentido e fazer continência.

– É por isso que está tão habituado a que todos se apressem a obedecer às suas ordens.

– Todos, exceto a senhora, bem entendido – dirigiu-se a uma mesa e deitou um pouco de um líquido ambarino num copo.

Enganara-se acerca do brande. Parecia ser aquele o primeiro copo que bebia nessa noite. Talvez só precisasse de se fortificar quando ela estava diretamente na sua linha de visão.

Montou uma delicada cadeira Chippendale e acenou com o copo na direção dela.

– Quer então explicar-me o que andava a fazer vagueando por este túmulo a meio da noite depois que ignorou o meu chamado?

Erza deixou-se cair na chaise-longue diante dele. As almofadas ainda estavam quentes como se alguém lá tivesse dormido.

– Perdi-me.

– Tem toda a minha compreensão. – Bebeu um gole de brande. – Quando tenho sonhos ruins caminho por esses corredores até ter-me me encontrado perdido.- Embora estas palavras não revelassem a mínima pena de si próprio, a imagem enterneceu o coração de Erza.

Ela preferiu mudar novamente de assunto.

– Se o seu tio ainda fosse vivo, nunca teria coragem de sair do quarto – estremeceu. – Os cães eram muito menos assustadores do que o retrato dele.

– Na realidade, o retrato é bastante lisonjeiro. Sempre disse que deve ter pago mais para que o artista lhe retirasse os chifres e o rabo e o pintasse com uma bengala em vez de uma forquilha.

– Parece-me que não eram muito amigos.

– Tão amigos quanto é possível serem dois seres humanos envolvidos num combate mortal.

– Mas ele partiu e o senhor ainda aqui está, o que significa que venceu.

Jellal fez girar o brande no copo.

– Por vezes não tenho muita certeza disso. – Semicerrou os olhos e concentrou-se apenas nela. – Ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta. Como foi que o seu passeio a trouxe até meu quarto?

Que haveria ela de lhe dizer? Que estava com saudades de casa , de Wendy e Juvia ? Que se sentia só ? Furiosa por ele a ter abandonado na noite de seu casamento, depois de suas núpcias e no um mês que se seguiu?

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

– Então, minha querida. Quase consigo ver esse seu cérebro inteligente preparar uma história encantadora. Porque não falar logo a verdade? Tenho a certeza de que se tornará menos dolorosa com a prática.

Ela ergueu-se olhando para ele.

– Muito bem. Cansei-me de esperar que viesse até à minha cama e decidi procurar a sua.

Felizmente, Jellal acabara de beber mais um gole de brande, e assim Erza teve o prazer de o ver engasgar-se. Pousou o copo no chão, ao lado da cadeira, enquanto esfregava os olhos lacrimejantes.

– Continue, por favor, acho encantadora a sua candura.

– Muito bem: é da tradição que, na noite de núpcias, o noivo visite a noiva. O senhor cumpriu a tradição, mas, devo ressaltar que é fato a sua não presença em nosso aposento. Claro que entendo que não sou totalmente justa. Dadas as circunstâncias pouco convencionais do nosso hum… namoro, creio que não tenho o direito de esperar um casamento convencional. - Lembrou-se das mentiras. De todas ,desde dar um nome falso para ele ao noivado de mentira.

–Claro, creio que o vai considerar muito convencional, principalmente se o compararmos com os do círculo social em que nos movimentamos.

Ela franziu o sobrolho.

– Não percebo o que quer dizer.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

– A própria natureza do casamento implica que este tem um maior êxito quando se baseia na necessidade.

Erza alegrou-se. Começavam a chegar a algum lado. Não havia nada de que mais necessitasse do que sentir os braços dele em seu redor.

Ele cruzou os braços sobre as costas da cadeira.

– O titular cujo pai dissipou a fortuna casa com a filha de um rico comerciante para encher os seus cofres. A jovem com uma paixão por jogos de cartas procura cavalheiro de meios para poder continuar com esse hábito. Um segundo ou terceiro filho corteja uma jovem de boas famílias que por acaso vem acompanhada de um dote generoso.

O sorriso de Erza desapareceu.

– Mas e o afeto? A devoção? O desejo? – Engoliu a única palavra que ansiava dizer.

Jellal abanou a cabaça com uma expressão suave quase compadecida.

– A maioria das damas e dos cavalheiros das minhas relações prefere procurar esses prazeres fora do casamento.

Erza deixou-se ficar em silêncio antes de se levantar e de se encaminhar para a lareira. Olhou para as chamas hipnóticas, escolhendo as palavras com grande cuidado.

– Quer dizer que se casou porque simplesmente precisa de um herdeiro e eu posso dar-lho. Agora que cumpriu o seu dever, resta-lhe esperar que eu cumpra o meu.

– Suponho que é uma maneira acertada de o dizer.

Ainda antes de se voltar, Erza puxou o cinto do roupão. Quando o encarou, este escorregou-lhe dos ombros para cair sobre o mármore quente da lareira.

Jellal ficou hirto com as chamas espelhadas nos olhos. Quase conseguia ver a luz do fogo transformar a seda da camisa de dormir num véu cintilante que apenas servia para lhe acentuar as pernas longas e esguias, o volume rosado dos mamilos, a sombra esquiva no cimo das suas coxas.

Ela deslizou para junto dele. Não tinha experiência em representar o papel de sedutora, mas também não estava a atuar. Estava a fazê-lo muito a sério.

– Como ainda está por determinar se os seus esforços foram bem-sucedidos, talvez haja quem, até no seu círculo social, o acuse de ser pouco diligente.

Quando ela se aproximou, Jellal pôs-se de pé, sendo o receio dele a única barreira entre os dois.

– Erza, o que está fazendo?

– O meu dever – murmurou ela, lançando-lhe uma mão ao pescoço para exigir que os lábios dele se juntassem aos seus.

O hálito de ambos uniu-se numa tentadora fração de segundo antes que Jellal soltasse um gemido rouco, segurasse o braço fino e afastasse o corpo desnudo de si. Erza o encarou perplexa e tomou aquilo como um não, uma desistência da parte dela puxando o roupão para cima e dando o nó frouxo para sair dalí ao menos vestida.

Dirigiu-se para a porta, mas voltou-se para trás.

– Oh, e hoje encontrei uma das suas queridas amigas… uma tal Lady Hewitt, que deixou bem claro como ficaria encantada em recebê-lo de volta na sua cama quando se fartasse de mim.

Embora Erza necessitasse de toda a força do seu corpo delgado,conseguiu ainda assim bater com a porta do escritório a ponto de fazer estremecer os candelabros de ambos os lados da porta.

– Não há grande possibilidade de isso acontecer – murmurou Jellal abanando tristemente a cabeça ao escutar os passos zangados de Erza afastar-se.

* * *

Erza deitou-se de costas na cama olhando para o dossel. Na noite anterior estava zangada. Esta noite, estava lívida de fúria. O marido podia fazer de nobre benevolente a seu bel-prazer, mas ela reconhecera o que representava o presente: outra censura. Uma maneira de a fazer lembrar-se de que nenhum monte de tijolos poderia compensá-la do que as suas mentiras tinham custado a ambos.

Algures no interior da casa um relógio bateu doze badaladas, marcando o fim do dia do seu aniversário. Erza virou-se de lado. O relógio poderia bater treze vezes que ela não iria ter com ele. Nem sequer conseguiria encontrar de novo a ala oeste. Calculava até que Jellal ficaria aliviado se ela caísse das escadas abaixo e partisse o pescoço. Via-o junto à sua sepultura, o belo rosto sulcado por rugas de desgosto fingido enquanto aceitava os pêsames de Lady Hewitt.

Poderia até nem se dar ao trabalho de esperar pelo seu falecimento. E se ela fosse imediatamente à ala oeste e encontrasse a cama dele gelada e vazia? Talvez já tivesse ido em busca da sua antiga amante. Talvez tivessem passado a noite a beber champanhe e a rir da infelicidade de ele ter caído na armadilha lançada pela filha de um pároco sem um tostão, que possivelmente nem conseguiria satisfazer as suas exigências na cama. Talvez nesse exato momento estivesse enredado nos lençóis de seda dessa mulher, fazendo ao seu corpo voluptuoso todas as doces e maliciosas carícias que tinha feito a Erza na noite núpcias.

Com um gemido, Erza arrastou a colcha para cima da cabeça para ocultar a imagem.

E foi exatamente assim que Jellal a encontrou, quando afastou as cortinas e se sentou na cama ao lado dela.

Erza sentou-se na cama, afastando dos olhos o cabelo despenteado.

– O que faz aqui ?

Jellal pousou o castiçal numa pequena prateleira saliente sobre a cabeceira da cama, criando um confortável ninho de luz.

– Não queria ser acusado de descurar os meus deveres de que a minha escandalosa reputação suportasse tal golpe.

Ela pareceu refletir por momentos nas palavras dele, depois deitou-se de costas.

– Se o seu intento é apenas conseguir um herdeiro, então pode dispensar todos os pequenos detalhes e seguir em frente.

– Detalhes? – repetiu Jellal, fascinado por aquela nova atitude da parte dela.

– Sim, bem sabe… os beijos… as carícias. – Fez um gesto de desdém com a mão. – Todas essas tolices.

– Não quer então que eu a beije?

– Não vejo qualquer necessidade. E o senhor?

Jellal manteve deliberadamente uma expressão inocente.

– Em parte nenhuma? - Estava suficientemente perto dela para a ver engolir em seco convulsivamente e ouvir a sua respiração entrecortada.

Erza lançou para trás as roupas da cama e ficou a olhar para o dossel.

– Tape-me quando terminar, por favor. O ar está bastante frio.

De fato, estava, mas nada tinha a ver com as omnipresentes correntes de ar que circulavam naquela casa cavernosa e enorme. Provinha da expressão amuada e da postura rígida de sua esposa. Parecia estar à espera de que o farmacêutico lhe arrancasse um dente com um abcesso. Jellal teve de morder o interior da bochecha para não sorrir.

– Terei de lhe levantar a camisa de dormir – avisou-a. – Não será um grande incômodo, não?

Ela soltou um suspiro sofredor e virou a cara para o lado.

– Parece-me que não terá outro remédio.

Erza fechou os olhos quando ele lhe passou as mãos quentes pelas pernas longas e sedosas, subindo-lhe a camisa acima das ancas. Ele reteve a respiração. À luz da vela, Erza parecia um anjo – os cabelos vermelhos e macios e a pele levemente bronzeada.

Embora fosse ela quem devesse cumprir penitência, foi Jellal quem se ajoelhou a seus pés. Erza lançou a cabeça para trás quando sentiu o calor abrasador da boca dele moldar-se à seda da camisa de dormir sobre o seu seio. Lambeu-lhe o mamilo sensível e soprou a seda que ficara colada. Quando passou as suas maravilhosas carícias para o outro seio, o prazer latejou dentro dela como veludo líquido, debilitando-lhe os joelhos. Mas ele estava ali para lhe segurar as suaves nádegas nas suas mãos fortes.

– E as coisas serão mais fáceis para nós se eu lhe tocar… aqui.- Os lábios dela abriram-se numa exclamação sufocada. Jellal abafou um gemido.

Baixou a boca mais uma vez, agora para a encostar ao escuro triângulo num beijo indecoroso e irresistível. A língua dele saboreou-a e Erza gritou o nome dele numa voz que mal reconhecia como sua.

Ela esperava que ele caísse sobre si, mas Jellal meteu-lhe as mãos debaixo da camisa de dormir e puxou-a para a beira da cama. Levantou devagar a seda deixando-a perfeitamente exposta a si, completamente vulnerável. Mas em vez de se sentir embaraçada ou assustada, Erza exultou. Era seu marido e nada havia de proibido ou pecaminoso naquilo que ele lhe queria fazer. Ou naquilo que ela queria que ele lhe fizesse.

Ele parecia um deus pagão entre as pernas dela, à luz do castiçal , os olhos brilhantes pesados de desejo. E ela estava disposta a oferecer-se como sacrifício naquele altar de prazer. Mas quando ele se ajoelhou e encostou essa maravilhosa boca à suavidade entre as suas coxas, agora descobertas, percebeu-se com um arrepio delicioso de que era o altar e era o prazer dela que ele procurava. E sabia onde o encontrar.

Erza arqueou o corpo erguendo-se da cama enquanto a língua escaldante do marido a percorria. Podia ser cruel com sigo , mas a sua boca hábil oferecia-lhe o sabor do céu.

Contorceu-se, gemeu e puxou-lhe o cabelo até um movimento diabólico da língua dele a fazer chegar ao paraíso. Em vez de tentar abafar-lhe o grito, deixou-o continuar, introduzindo dois dos seus longos e aristocráticos dedos dentro dela. Embora Jellal acreditasse que nada tivesse feito para merecer essa generosidade, Erza estava tão pronta para ele como ele para ela.

Exasperado consigo ,Jellal levantou e despiu o roupão de cetim, satisfeito por não se ter incomodado em vestir as calças antes de percorrer o caminho longo e solitário até ao quarto dela.

– Se for para si um grande incômodo abraçar-me, talvez seja melhor que eu lhe segure as mãos assim – abaixou-se e entrelaçou suavemente os seus dedos nos dela, levantando-lhe as mãos até pousa- las de ambos os lados da cabeça, e aí ficaram com as palmas unidas.

Erza apertou-lhe as mãos quando ele a penetrou num movimento suave. Estranhamente sensível a todo o movimento. Sentia já o coração estremecer-lhe ao ritmo da vibração primitiva que latejava onde os seus corpos se uniam.

Jellal fechou os olhos para controlar uma onda selvagem de sensações. Nunca sonhara que uma mulher pudesse ser tão docemente sedosa, tão quente, tão apertada.

Quando começou a movimentar-se dentro dela, ela envolveu-o como se tivesse sido criada para ele. Só para ele.

O corpo forte de Jellal tremia, mas controlou-se olhando-a nos olhos.

– Quem sou eu?

– O meu marido – murmurou ela aflita, soltando e erguendo a mão para lhe acariciar o peito. Ele deslizou para fora dela e voltou a entrar, tão profundamente que sempre faria parte do seu ser.

– Quem sou eu, Erza? A quem te entregas? Quem te toma? – Uma feroz premência refletia-se-lhe no rosto como se tudo o que era e o que viesse a ser dependessem dessa resposta.

– Jellal – soluçou ela, usando o nome dele pela primeira vez desde que se haviam conhecido. Voltou o rosto com as lágrimas a correrem-lhe pelas faces. – Oh, Jellal... - ela sussurrou quando ele deu início às investidas, fortes e profundas, levando-a a um lugar onde só ele a podia levar. Quando o atingiram, estavam quase loucos de prazer, e quando uma maré latejante de êxtase a invadiu, arrasando tudo à sua passagem, Jellal, rígido, lançou a cabeça para trás com um rugido, derramando o seu néctar no ventre de Erza.

Quando se deixou cair sobre ela, sufocado, a última coisa que esperava era ouvir a vozinha de Erza dizendo-lhe ao ouvido muito determinada:

– Já fez o que tinha de fazer. Agora pode ir embora.

Jellal ergueu lentamente a cabeça. Erza fixava um ponto por cima do ombro direito dele, tentando fingir que o seu corpo sensual não estremecia ainda reagindo ao extraordinário prazer que tinham partilhado.

– Está mandando-me embora?

– Não. Estou a dispensá-lo. O trabalho foi bem feito, e pronto.

Em parte, Jellal queria apenas tomá-la nos braços, estreitando-a até a primeira luz da manhã entrar pelo quarto. Mas prescindira desse direito quando delineara as condições do casamento em termos tão frios.

Maldizendo a sua falta de tato, baixou-lhe a camisa de dormir e aconchegou-lhe a colcha junto ao corpo antes de vestir o roupão de seda e de pegar na vela.

Saiu do quarto, contou até dez e voltou a meter a cabeça entre as cortinas da cama. Erza estava deitada de costas, com os olhos fechados e os braços abertos. A expressão de aborrecimento transformara-se num êxtase incrédulo e maravilhado.

Jellal aclarou a garganta, obrigando-a a sentar-se tão depressa que bateu na cabeceira da cama. Esfregou a cabeça, olhando-o por entre uma madeixa de cabelo vermelho.

– Pensei que tivesse ido embora.

Ele encostou-se à coluna da cama.

– Estive a pensar que talvez não devêssemos ser tão apressados a pôr de lado esses detalhes. Pensando bem, são muito… agradáveis.

Erza brincou com a fita da camisa de dormir.

– Bom, se pensa que assim a sua obrigação não será tão desagradável…

– Penso que será muito menos desagradável para ambos. Quer que lhe mostre?

\- Erza abriu desmesuradamente os olhos quando ele despiu o roupão e voltou a entrar na sua cama.

* * *

Jellal estava de lado com a cabeça apoiada na mão vendo a esposa dormir e perguntando a si próprio como seria possível uma mulher parecer tão inocente e tão sensual ao mesmo tempo.

Estava deitada de bruços sobre os lençóis amarrotados com o rosto encostado à almofada, as mãos fechadas de ambos os lados da cabeça. Cobrira-a com a colcha para a abrigar do frio, mas o cetim escorregadio deslizara até abaixo, desnudando-lhe a curva graciosa das costas e a saliência suave de uma nádega rosada.

Não podia censurá-la por ter sucumbido à exaustão. Ele tratara de que ela pouco dormisse nas horas anteriores.

Abanou a cabeça, maravilhado com a coragem que ela demonstrara vindo em busca dele. Podia ser mentirosa e astuta, mas na cama era perfeitamente desprovida de qualquer artifício. E, ao contrário de tantas mulheres experientes que conhecera, não fazia segredo de que a sua paixão era só para ele.

Quem quer que ele fosse.

Jellal saiu da cama e vestiu as calças. Serviu-se de uma generosa quantidade de brande que Cody lhe trouxera nessa manhã, mas nem o calor da bebida conseguiu anular completamente o sabor dela na sua boca.

O gosto dela e o beijo era inesquecível.

Desde que pusera os pés naquela casa, há mais de vinte e um anos, Jellal Fernandes soubera exatamente quem era e o que esperavam dele. Até Erza Scarlet aparecer com as suas mentiras e meias-verdades, destruindo todas as ilusões que mantinha a respeito de si próprio. Agora sentia-se ainda mais estranho na sua própria pele do que enquanto fora um homem sem memória em Magnólia.

Ao saber da traição de Erza, pensara poder simplesmente voltar a ser o homem que fora até ali, antes de ela lhe ter derretido a gelada muralha de indiferença que lhe rodeava o coração. Mas esse homem nunca teria sido idiota a ponto de a deixar voltar para os seus braços. Ou para a sua cama. Nem a teria obrigado a ficar a seu lado, simplesmente porque não suportava ficar sem ela.

Talvez Levy tivesse razão. Talvez não fosse por conveniência que lhe apresentara a proposta, mas sim por um retorcido desejo de vingança. Só que nada disso explicava a amorosa ternura da sua carícia quando se inclinou sobre a cama para uma madeixa de cabelo da face de Erza.

\- Durma,minha querida.

* * *

 _Eu e **FTJull** esperamos que não somente a minha amiga Dani e as Najas 3 tenham gostado ,mas sim uma boa porcentagem dos fãs do casal. _

_E Danizoca ,eu juro que tentei achar algo que agradasse você, espero ter acertado ao menos só um pouco._

 _Enfim, te amo sua linda!_


End file.
